My Family Secert
by Blind Faerie of the Brooke
Summary: what if Hitomi wasn't honest about her heiratage with her friends from Gaia. What will happen when they find out her shocking secret? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own escaflowne. It is just a good anime.

My Family Secret

Returning home was a sweet idea. But, I do miss Gaia. Van, Merle, Allen. Everyone. Even Drydan, and the thief. But, it was not perament. You see, an Hitomi Kanzaki. On Gaia, am just Hitomi. Here on Earth, I was just visiting old friends, Yukari and Amono.

To the people of Gaia, I come from the Mystic Moon. To Yukari and Amono, my family comes from the Moon. You can see Earth on the left and Gaia on your right.

I could never tell Van that I didn't come from the Mystic Moon. He would think I lied. So, today I am 18 and going back to the moon. Going to see my mother, father, and brother. I hope one day I can return to Gaia, and tell them the truth. But, now I have to get ready to go home. They might throw a party. The last time they did that, they invited earth beings. That's how I meet Yukari. She later on introduced me toAmono.

I hope they don't invited another planet. To my crowning party. Oh! I forgot to tell you. My full name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Princess soon to be queen of the moon. I hope I don't have to explain that to my friends on Gaia.

**Please review! Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I so own Escaflowne.**

**Merle: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Merle: (Digs claws into my skin.)**

**Me: Ok! I don't!**

Chapter 2

I had just finished saying bye to my friends on Earth. I was transported, to the moon, by a white beam of light.

It looked the same. The flowers were sliver. The water crystal blue, and clean. From the top of the hill I could see all of my soon to be kingdom. I sighed. _I wish Van was right here with me. He would love this view._

I walked my way to the castle. If you think Millerna's castle was big. Then, you don't know what _big_ is. They were all setting up for the party, or 'ball' after my crowning. They all bowed when I walked pass. I waved.

I'm not like most princesses, who curtsy, or do a small nod of the head, showing you pretend to notice them. I wave at you one by one. Some times I say your name. Princess Millerna is kind of like me. We became friends fast.

By the time I got to my room, my mother was in there picking out a dress for me. "Mom, what are you doing?" She turned around, and gave me a hug. "My baby girl is growing up, and at midnight you won't be a princess any more. You won't be mommy and daddy's little princess anymore. You'll be queen of the moon." She hugged me again, but this time started crying.

"I'll always be your little princess, but in a queen's title." I told her. Mom pulled back. "I'm glad, and truly proud of you, my daughter." I was about to start crying. "Now, let us get you dressed. Shall we?" I nodded. Then, mom left the room. I guessed she was getting the royal dress maker.

She came back in, with a dress in her hands. "Is that what I think it is mom?" I said. "Yes. This dress was my mom's, mine, and now yours." She said handing me the dress. It was breath taking. The gold trim, down the slim bodice. To the skirt, that touched the floor. The bodice gave the vision of cleavage. The back was bear. Prefect for me, cause my legs and back were my best features. _Sometimes, I think mom wants me to find a husband badly._ "I do sweetheart. It will be good for you." She said helping me into the dress. I forgot, like my seeing the past and future, she can read thoughts. This night was going to be interesting.

**Ok. Give me your reviews. How do you like it so far? Mean or nice, I will take them. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Escaflowne!**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile on Gaia…

Van was sitting in his study, doing paper work, but every time he stops he thinks of Hitomi _I wonder what she is doing? _Then, he would go back to his work. He needed something to get her off his mind.

_Wait. Didn't Millerna say something about a party invite that went out to all royal and noble families._ He looked through his stacks of paper. It was stuck between the desk and the whole stack.

I was a crowning ceremony, then ball, to welcome the new queen of the moon. The King and Queen are proud of their daughter for being the first to rule without a husband. _This just might get my mind off of Hitomi. _"Hey Merle. Get ready were going to the Moon, for a ceremony and ball!" The King of Fanelia, yelled to his sister.

The Neko cat girl, jumped up with joy, and started throwing things into her bag. The King just laughed. He was use to Merle's hyper active self. He looked up at the Mystic Moon, and sighed. _Hitomi…_

It was close to midnight at the Moon Kingdom. Guest were starting to arrive. "From the planet, of Gaia. Queen and King of Asturia. Millerna and Dryden Aston. Knight of Acalli Allen and his sister Celena Syrzar. Ruler of Fride, Duke Chid. Last, but not least King of Fanelia, Van de Fanel, and lady friend Merle." The announcer went on with other names, but no one was really paying attention.

All they talked about was the soon to be Queen. "Do any of you have any idea who she is?" Millerna asked. Almost jumping out her sitting. "No, Aunt Millerna." Duke Chid said. They just talked about how their lives, and countries were doing, until the announcer asked for them all to take there sits.

The Gaia party was at the front, so they had a perfect view of the new queen. "Lords, Ladies, and Knights. May I welcome the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Lady Hitomi Kanzaki!" The announcer said, as a young woman walked out.

The Gaia party gasped, as they realized, that the princess of the Moon was their friend, and ally, Hitomi! "Princess! Do you except the responsibilities of your country. Shall you lead are people with grace, honor, and dignity!" The man who was taking the Queen's crown off, to put it on her daughter's head said. "I do! I shall lead my people in the right direction. In the direction of a bright, and better future to come!" Hitomi said. With the power of a queen. "I give you, Hitomi Kanzaki, Queen of the Moon Kingdom!" There was a roar of cheering.

"She said that perfectly!" Millerna said, as she got up to clap. "I have no doubt that the queen, will bring peace, and riches to her land." Dryden said. As they watched her leave the room, the stood. "Don't worry Van. You will have all night to talk to the queen." Allen told him.


End file.
